


Change Me Back

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles had to stifle a laugh, though, at how utterly ridiculous he looked. His skin and hair were dyed a dark, deep purple, the lightest part of his skin coloured blue.Stiles had no idea how it happened, and thus, no idea how to turn it back.





	Change Me Back

“Stiles!” Derek roared, the noise echoing through the entire loft, and a few extra blocks. Stiles was, once again, glad that the loft was in the middle of nowhere.

“Yes, babe?” Stiles asked, tried to keep as much guilt out of his voice as he could. 

“Why the  _ hell _ am I  _ purple _ !” Stiles took a few steps back, scared in the face of Derek’s anger in a way he hadn’t been scared of the Alpha in months. 

But Derek was shifted, brows having disappeared in his anger, replaced with red eyes and his fangs. Stiles had to stifle a laugh, though, at how utterly ridiculous he looked. His skin and hair were dyed a dark, deep purple, the lightest part of his skin coloured blue. Stiles had no idea how it happened, and thus, no idea how to turn it back.

He had just been practising magic. It wasn’t supposed to be anything more than a simple, little spell to get a plant to grow, and instead, it had dyed Derek’s skin purple. Stiles hadn’t noticed until Derek had come into the kitchen where Stiles was working, and he had immediately burst into laughter. Tear streaming, stomach-clutching laughter that he could not stop.

“I… don’t know. That wasn’t supposed to happen,” Stiles wasn’t surprised when Derek’s frown deepened, nor when he started to growl.

“Change me back!” Derek demanded, words slurring around his fangs.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said, and he was, even if he continued to giggle—it wasn’t really his fault, though. Derek was  _ purple _ ! “I-I can’t.”

“What do you  _ mean _ that you can’t?!”

“That wasn’t what the spell was supposed to do!” Stiles explained, taking a step back as Derek only got angrier. 

“You are going to get it,” Derek growled as he stalked forward, forcing Stiles to back up until he was pressed against the kitchen counter. 

He squealed when Derek threw him over his shoulder, slapping a hand down on his ass to keep him steady as Derek carried him up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
